It wasnt me!
by Azalea14
Summary: Yami gets killed Anzu intendes to find out who the killer is with any cost... AnzuxYami. Who killed yami? An old fic but well writen.


_It wasn't me!  
__Chapter 1  
__By Azalea14_

_((Summery: I don't know what to write for the summery really. Anyway I wrote this along time ago, possibly a year ago. I really don't know why I didn't put it up sooner. I just hope you guys like it, because I need some reviews. This story may hurt Yami and Anzu fans. You maybe asking your self what is going to happen…but the only way you can find out is by reading on...hehehe. Lol. Ok, I hope you like it. Sorry it's so short. If i made any spelling mistakes...i lousy speller.lol. Plz dont mind..))_

_Chapter 1_

That was one of the best nights I've had in months. My best friend decided we needed a day out. We both had a great night at the arcade. Yami and I spent three hours at the arcade playing some new games and I tried out the upgraded DDR machine. After that, we went out for a little break considering it was very tiring playing games for that long. I think it was about 9 pm now…pretty late, but my parents wouldn't mind at all. That may be because they come late so by the time I'm home, they'll come.

It was dark outside, too dark. There were hardly any street lights on. They where all dime and looked more like they where going to.

"Thanks for the day out, Yami" I said smiling sweetly.

"It's the least I could do for a friend" he said smirking mysteriously. I felt a burning sensation on my face. Luckily he couldn't see thanks to dime light and dark road. Just taking a little glance at his eyes gives you shivers. There was no way I could be blushing at a time like this.

"Err…I think for me to home now" I said nervously, checked my write watch. My face was getting redder by the minute and I was feeling very uncomfortable. Yami looked at me still smirking.

It was his way of doing that when he wanted me to stay a bit longer. If I did there was no telling what would happen. Considering the fact that I'm blushing like crazy right now.

After convincing him on letting me go home, I left. Usually he would continue walking, as I've been out with him lots of other times but this times he quickly ran the opposite direction. It was as if he was in a big hurry. I wondered what was up so I followed him.

Yami stopped as soon as he was in front of a store. Why would anyone be at a store at this late hour? Maybe he was there to pick something up. But still I'm sure something was up. Sighing deeply I turned around deciding I better head for home. What could possibly go wrong in a beautiful night like this? I stared up at the starry sky as I walked along the deserted street.

The wind blew along side with me as though it was telling me something was wrong. The hair on my neck stood still as I heard an ear piercing scream. It was coming from the shop I saw Yami head for earlier.

Someone must be hurt or something. I hurriedly went to the ally. There lying in front of me was my best friend, Yami. I felt like I was being striped alive and that my heart was burning with anger. I could fell tears coming to my eyes as my knees felt wobbly. Who could have done something like this to him! Why does it have to be him?

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and checked his wounds carefully. I'd say he was stabbed frequently and very deep. As tears freely slide down my red checks I opened my bag. The least I could do for him after what he had gone through was call help.

While help was on its way I sat there, next to him on the cold wet ground. It was coated with crimson blood. The blood was rushing out as fast it could, and if it wasn't I could have helped him. I couldn't take it anymore; I let my tears fall down freely as I sobbed to my self.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Yami" I said sobbing. My heart felt as though it was on fire. Anger was my main feeling right now. My eyes opened and I gazed at him longingly, "why does this have to happen to us al the time?" I whispered. It was true; trouble seemed to be what all ways seem to find me and my friends. It was like a hunt to get us down. I haven't had a normal life ever since I became friends with Yuugi and when he claimed the millennium puzzle and when he joined forces with the pharaoh.

My life changed from being a normal teenage girl to an adventure I've never expected before. Right at the moment I felt like I was displaying our memories together. At first I thought like us two where getting somewhere but it seems so different now that he is gone for ever.

If only he knew how much I would miss him, not only as a friend but as a very close friend. I've never had a friend like him; he was so understanding and loveable. He may act like a hero sometimes but it's only because he wants to be there for his friends.

My gaze stayed on him for what seemed like hours. Without thinking I lead down and kissed him. I was surprised at my actions at first but I soon pushed the thought away. I continued kissing, probably hoping he was still there and he would kiss me back with passion. But I knew better to believe in something that was impossible.

I slowly pulled away starring at his lifeless form. I just kissed a dead man, a man I whom came to love.

A man I loved with all my heart.

A man I would do anything for, no matter what.

A man I would spend every minute of my life with.

But those dreams are over, they are gone.

But I knew I would always have him in my heart, I would always think about him. He could have been my soul mate. I yet again snapped out of my long chain of thoughts, and turned to the sound of the police coming. The next thing I knew there where police cars and help all over the place, and some investigators came to ask me a few questions.

"Hi, I'm lura and this is Steve. I believe you were the last one to see him" she asked anxiously. I knew what they were playing at, trying to say I murdered my own best friend, Yami." Yes…but the killer was the last to see him" I said feeling the fresh tears welding up in my eyes again.

"Ok, do you think that he could have killed himself for any particular reason?" they asked.

"No! You saw the wounds. They where deep and impossible for the victim to commit suicide." I yelled, "I'm sure there was some finger prints on the body and the knife!"

They looked at me uneasily as though hiding something, "I'm afraid to say this Anzu, the only finger prints that we found were yours."

My heart was torn apart. Was someone trying to frame me or did Yami do this on purpose? I'm sure he couldn't have, we're best friends! But there was only one way to find out.

"Where exactly did you find the finger prints?" I asked slowly as I wiped away the remaining tears from my face, it was properly the last time I'm ever going to cry again.

"On his shirt and on the weapon knife we found on the ground." The lady named lura said.

"So you're saying I killed him!" I asked harshly. I looked at them with a cold look. "No…not at all. You're in no condition to have murdered anyone, besides he seems a very close to you." Steve said smiling.

"That's right. Where just here to investigate the crime." Lura added.

My gaze never left them, without thinking I looked at the lifeless form of Yami as he was carried into an ambulance truck, heading for the hospital. But they couldn't do anything to save him now…he was long gone, and never to retune. My expression softened and I could fell yet another fall of tears making there way in my eyes.

"If you think I'm going to let who ever did this to you , Yami get away, you are surly mistaken." I whispered, "You will be avenged."

To be continued or not…

((that's right, I may as well hang this story like this…unless I get at least 5 reviews. Or at least 1. I really don't care; I just want to get ride of this story for good. Heheh… if you think this was crap boring stupid…don't review…if you no me I hate flames. one more reminder…can you also read my other storys…plz..cya))


End file.
